In recent years, there have been techniques available for preventing moisture from entering a display panel (see, for example, PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses, as a display panel, an organic electroluminescent (EL) device including: a substrate; a light emitting element on the substrate; a protective layer covering the light emitting element; a first sealing wall disposed on the protective layer to cover the light emitting element; a desiccant which surrounds the first sealing wall; a second sealing wall which surrounds the desiccant; and a sealing substrate opposing the substrate to sandwich the first sealing wall, the desiccant, and the second sealing wall therebetween.